Fifty Shades and Family
by BookWormAnna
Summary: The Grey's have 4 children. Phoebe is fifteen and she has a boyfriend but doesn't want her father to know. Throughout she learns about who she is and who she can trust. She is also in a love triangle which she learns in the story. Also trouble with exes and new admireres. Teddy also has to deal with living in his fathers shadow. Please read review. Thanks ;)
1. Chapter 1 - Fifty Shades and Family

Fifty shades and family

"Christian?" I call from downstairs. "Christian we're going to be late!"

"Coming, Ana!" He shouts back in a frustrated voice.

"You okay baby?" I shout again, more concerned now.

"Yeah I'm good, just coming." He replies, more calm now; I take my foot of the bottom stair and walk back to the kitchen where Mrs Jones is cleaning, I'm glad she came with us to the big house, it would be so odd if we had a different house keeper. I hear Christian enter, he comes behind me and kisses the top of my head.

"Hey baby." He whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Come on Taylor's waiting!" We are going to be late for a concert at Phoebe and Teddy's school. "Mrs Jones, can you make sure that Celia and Tommy get to bed by 8, thanks." I give her a smile and she returns it. Celia is just 4 and Tommy is 10 but when I'm not here I like to send them to bed together or Mrs Jones has a terrible time trying to get Celia to settle first. I have decided no more babies; Celia came as a shock – well not much of a shock I suppose, blushing at the thought. We get in the elevator and I'm still red.

"Blushing, Mrs Grey?" Christian asks seductively, of course this makes me blush even more. I giggle and he tickles me.

"Stop Christian!" I say with mock seriousness. He laughs at me and I pretend to ignore him, folding my arms and turning away. He coughs and says 'popsicle' which makes me burst into laughter, when the lift opens I feel dishevelled and I'm bright red. Taylor pretends not to notice and just nods at me, I feel myself blush again, _shit_ why do I always do that? We get into the Audi and drive off.

Teddy is there waiting for us when we arrive with his girlfriend Caroline, I hug Teddy and Caroline, Christian shakes his hand kisses Caroline on the cheek, I role my eyes. Boys are so scared of affection with one another in public. We let them lead us to our seats, on the second row; it's funny what bestowing the name Grey can get you. A flicker of smile appears on Christian's lips and I wonder if he's reading my mind again. Of course we're on the same row as Kate and Elliot who have a child in the year below Teddy and one in the same year as Phoebe. I place myself in between Christian and Teddy, second chair in. I blow a kiss to Kate and the concert starts.

The concert is wonderful as Phoebe gets up time and time again playing her flute, clarinet and the piano, what we're really waiting for is her to sing at the end. Teddy only plays piano recreationally; he wouldn't play in the concert even though I asked him to. Christian didn't really care as Teddy is sporty and academic so he doesn't need to be musical too. I roll my eyes again and Christian glances down at me and cocks his head to the side, presumably wondering what I am thinking about.

"Look." I whisper "She's coming on stage." Christian turns his head to Phoebe who looks beautiful in her black dress and silver sparkly heals. Well I think she looks beautiful but I assume that Christian thinks the tight material hugging her amazing figure and the hem inches up her thighs is very inappropriate, I go to roll my eyes again, stopping midway. People are going to think that I have some kind of eye deficiency.

The music starts to play and Phoebe starts to sing, a beautiful rendition of Eva Cassidy's 'Somewhere over the rainbow.' I smile and close my eyes, resting my head on Christian's shoulder and holding Teddy's hand. I'm going to cry._ No don't cry_, I can't stop myself, tears role down my cheeks and threaten to ruin Christian's Ralph Lauren shirt. Well at least it's only $100 dollars and not 800 – refreshing really. The music stops and everyone stands to clap our beautiful daughter. It really is wonderful, being a Grey.

**Phoebe's POV**

A standing ovation! I squeal and bow and search for my family. Second row seats, I roll my eyes. It's supposed to be alphabetical order and unless we spell Grey starting with a silent A then I think Dad paid someone. I find mum, she's clapping and cheering whilst crying. I run off the stage and into James' arms. Mum and Dad don't know I have a boyfriend, I would tell mum, but she'd tell dad, and well… I kiss James long and hard, twisting my hands in his hair, then I see Lucas standing at the side talking to my friend Rosa. Lucas is my best friend tall, light brown hair, much like James really. They're coming back to mine tonight, well that is the plan, I haven't actually asked my mum yet and well, when I ask my mum she'll have to ask my dad. _Grr _he can be so frustrating sometimes.

"Hey Luke!" I say bounding up to him and hugging him, James follows with an impassive expression on his face.

"He Rosa." I say we squeal jumping up and down. "You were so great Pheebs!" She says smiling as I pull her into and embrace.

"So guys, I want you to come over tonight but I haven't actually checked with my parents and my dad's kind of psycho about guys." I say glancing at James who smiles at me. "So hopefully we can get him drunk at the drinks party in a minute and I can ask my mum, she's good at persuading him to do stuff." I smile but shudder inside at the thought of what she does. James puts his arm around me as we walk down to the hall, Luke and Rosa walk beside us, I wonder briefly why they don't go out. But the thought makes me angry and I wonder why. Why should I care? I love James… I frown at myself and glance up at him as he kisses my forehead. I see my mum and dad and Teddy looking around for us. They see me and my friends and my dad glares as he sees James' hand inches from my boob. They walk over to us. Caroline is with them, how come Teddy can have a girlfriend and I can't have a boyfriend. A smirk plays on Teddy's lips as he sees James. James is oblivious as he replies to a text on his phone. I remove James' arm and his eyes widen in shock when he sees my dad. I smile ruefully at him and he goes and stands next to Luke and the three of them start a conversation. I blush and my dad sees me, he looks down at me with a furrowed brow. For a second there's an awkward silence but it soon wears off as my mum pulls me into a hug. Dad places an arm on her shoulder but continues to glare at James. Teddy is laughing to himself as he puts his arm around Caroline's waist. I hug my dad and glare at him.  
"Stop glaring at James, Dad." I whisper.

"He's called James. Huh. What's his last name?" He asks me. I cock my head to the side and sarcastically reply.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Then I let go of him and go back to my friends. Luke smiles at me and pulls me into an embrace. I can feel the eyes of my father boring into the back of my head.


	2. Chapter 2 - Drama at home

Chapter 2 – A sleepover, a fight and heck of a lot of drama.

**Hey guys! I am simply addicted and I wanted to write more, so hope you enjoy! **

Ana's POV

I can see Christian's anger behind the passive expression; I place my arm hand on his toned arm and try to pull him away. I watch him tentatively as he closes his trying to re gather his composure. "Come." I whisper, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his ear. He briefly smiles and reluctantly pulls away. I exhale, thinking that could have been a whole lot worse.

Phoebe's POV

My mom manages to calm him down from what I can see, James possessively pulls me from Luke's grip and we sit down at a table in the hall. "So, do you think your mum will be able to convince your dad?" Rosa asks me.  
"Yeah, she can convince him to do just about anything, if you know what I mean!" I say raising my eyebrows. Truth is, I don't think she will – not this time. "Anyway, if she can't I can bring Rosa home and then the guys can sneak onto my balcony. I smile and James nibbles affectionately at my ear. I spot Luke looking awkwardly down at his drink, I frown. What the hell is wrong with him?  
"Okay guys, here goes." I walk off, bracing myself to ask my mum. This isn't even the worse part…

Teddy's POV

I can see Pheebs walking towards mom, she looks guilty already. On no what is she doing. Caroline is talking at me – I usually listen but if this has anything to do with those guys. _Shit Pheebs_. I tell Caroline I'm going to get another drink so I can listen to their conversation.

'_**Hey Mom can I talk to you?'**_

'_**Yeah sure, what's up.'**_

'_**Um can my friends stay over tonight?"**_

_Shit really long pause. I cannot believe she just asked that. Even if mom says yes, dad is gonna flip and none of us like the repercussions of a Christian Grey meltdown. Oh my fucking God Pheebs. _

'_**Pheebs, you know I'll have to ask your father. Who is this concerning?'**_

_Please don't say James. That guys a dick. Just don't say a guy._

'_**Um well Rosa…'**_

_Phew! _

'…_**And Luke… a- and James.'**_

_Fucking hell Phoebe, you could at least lie! Or not making it so painstakingly obvious that you're in love with the shit. Arghhh! _

'_**Phoebe! You know your father will say no, if it were up to me…'**_

'_**Please mom.'**_

'_**Okay. I will tell your father.'**_

_Oh my God. Well at least Phoebe's friends will witness their first Grey family feud._

Phoebe's POV

"She said yes! Come on let's get to minebefore my father finds out!" I squeal in delight and go and jump in the Audi. "Taylor, you can come back and pick up my parents, we're leaving early."  
"Yes ma'am." He says obligingly, I know he'll tell my dad. I wonder if he was this over protective with my mum. She seems to be able to control him and calm him so easily.

We get to my house and head straight to my room, Mrs Jones greets me on the way and is shocked by my friends. When we get to my room, James flings me onto the bed, kissing me and leaving me breathless. I laugh in joyfulness and push him off me, aware of Luke and Rosa. I push open my balcony doors and they marvel at the view, oh the joys of being the richest 15 year old in Seattle. "So what do you wanna do?" I ask them  
"None of you know?" I reply to their shaking heads.  
"I know what I want to do." James grins and kisses me.  
"Stop! Someone will hear… Namely my father and seriously, you don't wanna be on the end of that." I laugh.  
Everyone sits down on my bed  
"So what's his deal anyway?" Luke asks me.  
"I dunno, he's always been like it, does background checks on everyone. He even did one on Caroline." I giggle. "Probably something to do with a lot of people wanting to use us." I shrug, wanting this uncomfortable topic to go away.

"PHOEBE GRACE GREY. GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW." _Shit. He is super mad. _I glance at the others and they stare at me, wide eyed and wide mouthed. I run down stairs and glance at mum, who has one had on her face and the other on my father's back.  
"What dad?" I ask him, calmly.  
"ARE THERE BOYS IN YOUR ROOM?!" He asks me. I close my eyes.  
"Yes." I say, again very calmly. I have done nothing wrong. I got permission. "Mum said…"  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR MOTHER SAID." He says angrily, shrugging off her hand. She looks angry now to. "I RUN THIS HOUSEHOLD. I'M FUCKING CHRISTIAN GREY AND YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY."  
"Christian!" My mother interjects. "You are not at work!" She looks him in the eye and places her hands on his shoulders.  
"Anastasia, I don't need this right now, she knows the rules." He is calmer now but breathing deeply.  
"Yes but Christian. You cannot control everyone and everything. She is a fifteen year old girl. You were fifteen…" His eyes widen. What happened when he was fifteen?  
He turns his attention back to me.  
"Bring them downstairs. I'd like to meet them." I stare at him. I did not see that coming. I run up the stairs.

"Guys he wants to meet you." I say to my friends. They gape at me and I smile. "Come." I lead them, trying to remain calm. _Shit, shit, shit. _

"Dad, this is Rosa, Luke and James." Gesturing to them all in turn, he smiles at Rosa but scowls at James. Luke should be pleased really. I stand in front of them, ready to jump in front of one of the guys in case my dad decides to try and kill them.  
"So, you go to school with Phoebe?" My dad asks them. They murmur 'yes' back, keeping their eyes downcast. "Okay. I'll get supper prepared then and we can get to know each other." He says this and turns his back, walking into his office and slams the door.  
"Nice to meet you, and don't worry, Mr Grey is very protective." My mom says, smiling and walks into Dad's office, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Dinner

Family Dinner

**Sorry it's been a while I hope the fic is entertaining. I've been very busy and will continue to be, thanks for your patience and enjoy ;) **

Ana's POV

"Christian baby, calm down." I say walking to his desk and kissing him on the shoulder.  
"I still can't believe you knew about this Anastasia." He says pulling my hand off his arm. Shit. I'm Anastasia now. Now I was mad.  
"Don't give me that crap Christian. I can make decisions too, you're acting like a child." We are standing face to face, anger reaching our faces the tension building and before I know it, I'm in his grasp and he's lifting me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. I'm lost in the smell and feel of him, my hands in his hair. A low growl erupts from his throat. _No, this can't be a way to get out of arguments anymore. We have children for pity's sake. _  
"No Christian." He shakes his head in frustration and lets me back on my feet. "Christian, she's a fifteen year old girl and the tighter you hold onto her, the more she will pull away. Trust me."  
"Why do you think I invited them to supper, can you leave now Anastasia, I need to calm down. You know I can't do that if you're here." He looks away and pulls out his blackberry. I take a step towards him.  
"Christian…"  
"Now. Anastasia, and that is not a question." I feel humiliated but all the same, I leave. Feeling defeated.

Phoebe's POV

We're in my room, luckily all of the guys have their formal clothes on from the concert, Dad will not be happy is they look sloppy. The elevator went earlier, I wonder who it was, probably Taylor.  
"Guys! Come on it's nearly 8:30." We walk down the stairs, James links my arm with his and I smile down at my elbow. The table is laid out with the finest cutlery; I sigh and shake my head, how well Mrs Jones knows my father.  
"You sit here." I say to James offering the place opposite mine and Luke sits next to him, eyeing me weirdly. I choose to ignore it and ask him later. We're the first to be seated; I wanted to keep my father in the best mood possible. My mum comes out first, she smiles at us but she's slightly pink in the cheeks and she looks flustered. She sits down next to Dad's place at the end of the table which is evidently next to me.  
"Hey, are you okay? Is Dad coming out?" I whisper to her and she doesn't reply, so I know that something is wrong.  
"Hello." I hear the impassive face in the calm voice and I cringe at the thought of his anger when my friends leave. Now I know what's wrong with my mum.  
"Hey dad." I say quietly and he sits down, he smiles at me but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. It's duck for supper and some delicious red wine that I sip quietly. We eat in silence for the first five minutes and I long for someone to speak until I wish they hadn't because Lucas is the first one that does.  
"You have a beautiful house Mr and Mrs Grey." He says looking at my mother, not daring to glance at my father. I can't say I blame him. My dad is the first to reply.  
"Thank you, Lucas? Is it?" My dad replies briefly smiling.  
"Yes. Cunningham, Lucas Cunningham. My dad's an Orthodontist." He says, looking down to eat, but before he does he glances at me and I smile at him encouragingly. I can see James and my dad staring at us. What's up with James?  
"Ana why aren't you eating?" I hear my father say quietly to my mother. _Oh shit. Not now. _With that I hear the doorbell go. Oh for fuck sake, what now? My mom goes to answer it and for about 5 minutes no one eats, we just listen.

_What the fuck are you doing here? We're having a family dinner? How did you find out that we live here?  
Christian told me?  
You've been talking to him?!  
Can I just come in, I need to see him.  
No my fifteen year old son is in here, you can understand why I wouldn't._

Then we here a bang and someone rushing up the stairs, my father stands and someone walks in, a thin women, blond hair. Older than my dad, with a lot of plastic surgery.  
"Elena." My dad whispers. _Elena, who the fuck is that? _Then Taylor and my mum are standing in the door. Taylor with closed eyes, shaking his head and my mum, red faced and angry, yet I spot a single tear falling down her enflamed cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble with ex's

**Chapter 4 – Trouble with ex's **

**Ana's POV**

This was like my worst nightmare but I knew I was awake. He'd been talking to her. Her. The one person he knew would make me this upset. We were standing in the hallway – my children trying to demand an explanation, but the three of us and our sick love triangle were staring at each other, silent, Christian looked angry. Really angry, but I didn't care. I was angry. I had a right to be. I finally got the strength to turn around.  
"C'mon kids, we're going. Now" I grab Celia and Phoebe takes Tommy's hand. I can see that Teddy is reluctant, I am sympathetic to him. I know what feeling sorry for Fifty is like. But I'm too angry.  
"Now, Teddy!" With that, he walks down the stairs after Phoebe and Tommy, I still have Celia in my arms and try to follow him when Christian grabs my hand. Nobody has turned off the music from supper. _Shit. Phoebe's friends.  
_"James, Lucas, Rosa! Come, I will take you home. Sorry for the interruption." I say, smiling bravely, I know it isn't going to kid anyone. Christian still hasn't let go of my hand.  
"Ana…" He whispers, kissing my hand.  
"Celia, go downstairs, I'll see you in a minute." I say putting her down and kissing the top of her head. She takes Lucas' hand and skips down the stairs, oh to be oblivious to life again.  
"Christian, you can't do this. You've been talking to her. HER CHRISTIAN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? YOU THINK YOU CAN DO WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING CHRISTIAN GREY. " I was angrier than I thought, the tears were running down my face now.  
"Ana, I'm sorry, I love you. Just let me explain."  
"No. Christian. I need time to think. We'll be at Escala. I wipe the tears from my eyes and head down the stairs.

**Teddy's POV**

I hear the whole fight; none of us know who the woman is. I know that she's called Elena and judging by the argument, she's an ex. We get in the car in silence; Phoebe's gone in the other car with her friends. I don't dare ask mum what's up when Celia and Tommy are here. I just look at her tear stained face. Oh dad what have you done? They're always so happy, nothing touches them. They're the reason I believe in love. We arrive at Escala, I'm the only one that's been here. Phoebe's cars not here yet, she and James are probably making out. I shudder at the thought. I take mum by the arm and she rests her head on my shoulder as we walk into the building.

**Phoebe's POV**

I've said goodbye to James and Rosa, I had to awkwardly kiss James with Luke in the car, but I just couldn't deal with pleasing James etc whilst all this was going on. I mean with Luke, I could just sit and not talk and I knew he wouldn't care. With James it was different, great, but different. I rest my head on Luke's shoulder as the car pulls up to wherever we're supposed to be going. We get out and I don't recognise it, but oh well, Dad probably has thousands of apartments; I roll my eyes at the thought.  
"Come and have some tea, Luke. I don't want to be alone." He takes my hand and we walk in together. Taylor greets us and pushes the button for the pent house. _Of course, _when we go in, Mom and Teddy are nowhere to be seen. I head straight for a kitchen to make some tea, it's easily findable. I open the cupboards to find the tea and sure enough there are as many different types of tea as you can imagine. I chose normal twinings breakfast tea and boil the kettle. When I turn around Luke is in my face and he pushes me against counter and kisses me, it takes me a second to respond but then my hands are in his hair and it just feels so right. He lifts me onto the counter top and the kiss becomes more intense and all I can think about is how much I need him, how much I need _this._ I know I'll regret it in the morning, but I just don't care.


	5. Chapter 5 - It only gets worse

**The morning after the night before**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been revising and doing mocks. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the great response C Xx**

**Phoebe's POV**

I wake up in bed fully clothed; I open my eyes to find myself lying on Luke's chest. Oh shit, I'm on Luke's chest! His bare chest! FUCK! I scramble up quickly and he stirs, rubbing his eyes. God, I through a pillow at his face, so the realisation comes quicker, but he just smiles at me.  
"Well, I'm glad I came in for some tea." He says to me  
"What? We kissed though… James… Shit James. What am I going to tell James?" I slump back onto the bed and put my head in my hands.  
"We'll figure it out. I meant what I said last night Pheebs, I love you." I just stare into his eyes. Great just what I need; now I'm guilty and confused.

**Ana's POV**

I haven't slept and it shows, my eyes are puffy and red and my hair is matted around my face.  
"TEDDY." I call to his room. "Can you wake Celia and Tommy and get them dressed and feed them; I'm just going in for a shower." My voice breaks at the end; I don't remember the last time I showered in this shower alone. I start the water and get undressed, I let the hot water engulf me and wash away the pain. At least I try to let it. I close my eyes but I can't stop the tears, what has he been doing with this woman? Last time he saw her he kissed her, at least what I thought was the last time… My phone rings and my whole body tenses, I know it's him.  
_Anna…  
I can't do this now Christian  
I need to see you – she means nothing to me  
then explain to me, why have you been talking to her?  
It's complicated  
IT'S COMPLICATED. FUCK YOU GREY.  
_I hang up, reeling. Who the fuck does he think he is?

**Christian's POV**

I've done it this time. She's fucking angry, fucking Elena, what the hell is wrong with her. I have lunch with her once, discussing what went wrong. She was my only friend, the only person who truly new me, besides John, before Anastasia… I knew it was a mistake, she's a psycho. What am I going to do, if Ana leaves me, if she takes my children, the world will stop spinning. I'm even a mess already, drunk in the middle of the day, sitting in my office with a half empty bottle of scotch. I need to go to Escala. With that thought, I head to the shower.

**Teddy's POV**

We're eating breakfast in the huge apartment, this is where mom and dad used to live, and it's incredible. I'm going to break up with Caroline; she'd possibly the most boring person on the planet… She's just hot. I'm eating my pancakes when the phone rings.  
_Hi, Teddy?  
Yeah, who's asking?  
It's Miss Lincoln. Elena Lincoln.  
_Shit.

**Christian POV**

I'd forgotten how slow this elevator is. Taylor is next to me and it's possibly the most awkward silence I have ever experienced, he knows I know what has happened but we are both pretending that neither of us know and it's getting ridiculous. The elevator get's to the penthouse and the familiar smell of pancakes with bacon is wafting through the house. Ana's favourite, God I miss her. I see her and her eyes lock with mine; she gets up and walks over to me, dragging me into the old office.  
"Ana seriously, I met once with her for lunch so we could discuss what has happened between us, you said yourself, she was my only friend, please understand, I've missed you so much." I say to her quietly, God I just want to touch her.  
"Christian, understand this, you just went out for lunch with the woman who you cheated on me with, who molested you and you fucking did it in secret." I gasp at her bluntness and take a step towards her, cupping her cheek. "How can I ever trust you again?" She sounds angry but she leans her face into my hand, God she's confusing. Her tears start to fall.  
"Baby, don't cry, I love you and only you. Please forgive me." Then I'm kissing her and she doesn't stop me, my hands fall to her bum, pulling her into me, she grabs my neck and I lift her onto the desk. Yes this is what we both need; she starts to pull my top off when there is a knock at the door. God this better be good. It's Teddy.  
"Dad, this women called me. This woman called Elena Lincoln; she wants to meet with me. Do you know her?" Now I'm going to fucking kill the bitch.

**Hopefully it's good and I've made up for all the time… I'll try to update soon, wish me luck on my exam results ;) C x**


End file.
